Mary Sue
by Talena Mae
Summary: The Mary Sue story. Mary walked towards the blond haired boy, he was a little taller then she was but As she opened herself to feel the chakra around her, her senses told her that this kid was the nine-tailed fox. Mary quickened her pace, her white hair whipped out behind her.


Have fun reading my silly little Mary Sue story =)

* * *

Mary walked towards the blond haired boy, he was a little taller then she was but As she opened herself to feel the chakra around her, her senses told her that this kid was the nine-tailed fox. Mary quickened her pace, her white hair whipped out behind her.

No matter where she went people always looked at her, not only was she beautiful she had a demon inside her. The Blue Tiger was a part of her just as much as Naruto's' nine-tailed fox was apart of him, only hers was much more dangerous. The nine-tailed fox was a massive killing machine, but the Blue Tiger was an absolute destroyer. Both the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans found that out when they sort to capture it. Now it was a part of Mary, no one wanted to get on her bad side.

She answered to the Hokage only, her strength and her beauty put most people out of place so she was sent on the most dangerous missions, missions that not even the Hokage would accept. She was the hidden weapon of the Leaf village, possessor of both the Sharingon and the Byakugan. Mary was a distant descendant of both clans, so far removed that the Sue clan were no longer recognised as being related to either clan.

The Blue Tiger growled in her head, an amused sound. The tiger was amused watching the Naruto child tense as Mary walked closer. She knew in a fight that the nine tailed fox would not stand a chance, not only could she kill him she could suck him dry of all his blood chakra and bones. They would be nothing but dust once she got her claws into them.

Not only would sucking their victim dry would they become stronger but they would also gain any ability of said victim. The Hokage would ask them to the prison once a month to dispose of the people convicted of murder or enemies of the Leaf Village, thus allowing the Blue Tiger to hunt and remain submissive. Not that she would break her pact with the Sue clan, who agreed to have her live in this girl and continue her line when Mary reproduced in return the Blue Tiger would leave the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans alone.

Killing the people in the prison was also helping Mary learn new skills and get some experience in how different people fight; at thirteen years, Mary was as deadly as she was beautiful.

Naruto turned before Mary could touch him, the tiger purred at the smell of his fear and Mary smirked. He was shacking; the boy was petrified of her.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He demanded.

"I am Mary Sue, from the Sue clan." She informed him watching his pupils' contract. "I have been asked to collect you for the Hokage; she wishes your presence in his office right away."

Before she had finished delivering her message the boy had rushed away, his face had turned as white as a sheet. Not thinking about her audience Mary laughed at his retreating back.

"What's so funny?" Asked a female voice from behind Mary.

"He is." Mary turned to the voice and noticed the pink haired girl for the first time. "Most people are when they realise who and what I am, Naruto may not know exactly who I am, but the thing inside him does. So the fear the nine-tailed fox showed was funny to me."

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl screeched at Mary. "How do you know about that? What does the Hokage want with Naruto?"

"As I told Naruto, I am Mary Sue, I am a Kanoichi, and I do not have to answer any more of your questions you annoying brat now go away." Mary turned away and started walking after Naruto without a backward glance.

"Why… you?!"

Mary stopped and glared over her shoulder at the girl. "You wish to make something of it girl?"

"Just who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She screamed.

Without a word, Mary disappeared the reappeared right behind her with a kunai at the screaming girl's throat. "I am a Sonine, I am way above your class so keep your distance girl or I will make a meal out of you."

"Blue Tiger!" A male voice called out from her left. A brown haired boy was looking at Mary strangely, his blue shirt pulled up to his chin. The facial features identified him as an Uchiha. "What of your pact with my clan?"

"What of our pact?" Mary asked pressing the kunai into the girls' throat a bit harder.

"You promised not to hurt anyone."

"Read the pact again Sasuke, it only mentions three clans, and I know this girl is not a part of the Uchiha clan, your brother killed them all but you. She is also not a Sue, nor is she of the Hyuga clan. "

"How… How could you possibly know that?"

"I know more then you think I do Uchiha, being the right hand of the Hokage does have its advantages you know?"

"We have never seen you before, yet I knew what you were…"

"You know what I am because you were there when they put the Blue Tiger in me, if you wish I can ask her to come out and play, I am sure she out love to suck this big browed one dry."

"Mary, the Blue Tiger Mistress."

"That is I Sasuke, nice to see you again, how have you been?" Mary smiled as her kunai pressed even harder into the girls' neck.

"I would be better if you took the kunai out of Sakuras' neck."

"Why would I be doing that? It is not as if I do not have just cause, I was running an errand for the Hokage and this little upstart interfered. I am well within my rights to kill her now."

"As a favour to me then, do not kill my team mate."

"What do I get if I let this girl live?" Mary asked batting her eyes.

"You get to ask a favour of me of course."

Mary disappeared and when she was visible, she was in front of Sasuke no weapons in her hands. Standing on tiptoes, she whispered something in his ear, whatever she said to him made him blush a deep pink. Mary then lightly touched his face before walking in the direction Naruto had taken. The blush made threatening Sakuras' life worthwhile, from the information gathered about the nine genane Sasuke was one tough nut to crack.

Nevertheless, Mary thought if she could make him blush, she could in fact make him smile too. Before she was out of sight, she used her Genjustu to turn herself invisible. The need to spy one her peers over powering her need to answer the Hokages' silent order.

Stepping around she stood close to Sasuke knowing they would all converge on him to find out why he had blushed.

"Sasuke, what did she say to you?" Asked Sakura rushing over to him, "You turned bright red."

"She wanted a date with me, tonight."

"WHAT?" A blond haired girl joined the little group. "Who wanted a date?"

"Mary Sue, she asked Sasuke on a date."

"Wow, I have heard of her." The blonde-haired woman stated gaining every ones attention. "She is said to be the best Kanoichi that has ever come from the Leaf Village she is also our age."

"There is more to her then that," Sasuke said looking over at the way she had gone before sneaking up on them, "before my clan was destroyed it was a warm night so we had my clan and the Hyugas' out for a celebration. They were drinking and dancing… Then suddenly someone screamed and everyone rushed over to see what was happening. To our horror, we saw a Blue Tiger turning a man to dust before our eyes, everyone gathered up their weapons and tried to attack the beast.

Many men and women died trying to kill it, when suddenly the Sue family appeared, they were all traveling home from visiting someone in the Leaf Village, they had at the time lived outside the borders. Many of their men died also, there was no blood and the bodies turned to ash as each person died. Then a little girl walked up to the tiger, the tigers paw was bigger then her.

Fearless she held her arms up to the monster as if asking to be picked up, her father rushed over to Mary to drag her out of harms way. The tiger growled and stepped over the girl to crouch low, as if it were guarding her. It made Sue's father stop short, no not only her father, everyone was stunned into immobility.

No one knew what would happen if the headman of the Sue clan died along with his daughter. The tiger then surprised everyone when she started purring, Mary had climbed up the tigers paw, around her neck to perch behind its ear. Mary was scratching the big cat behind her ear with both hands, it was a sight to see as the cat then lay down so gently so she would not dislodge the girl. Toro Sue, Mary's father then slowly approached the tiger.

He asked the big cat her intentions with his only child; we were all shocked when the big cat responded. The tiger said she would make a pact with all of us present, she said if she could live inside the girl, for the rest of their lives and pass on her DNA to any child Mary would have, she would never attack our clans again. The Sue's were reluctant to agree, considering both the Hyuga and the Uchiha clans shunned them as they are only distantly related to us.

Then Mary's voice rang out over the lull, she told her father to stop being stupid and do as the cat asked. So all the clans wrote out the pact, Mary read it out to the cat as she could not read our words then, and once the Blue Tiger accepted the agreement Mary signed in her place. The cat then disappeared and Mary had changed. Her white hair had grown to her ankles and as she stood there nude with her back to us, we all saw on her pale skin blue stripes across her back when the wind moved her hair to the side.

When she turned to us a smile on her face, we could all see that the blue stripes covered about an inch over her chest and over her ribs ending over her hips. Apparently as she grew she now also has a tail, but no one has seen her naked to say if it is the truth or a lie."

"Wow, she went up to the Tiger?"

"Yes, they say that like knows like. Mary was strong even back then, and seeing something that so resembled how she felt inside she had no fear greeting the other half of herself."

"So the Tiger recognized Mary also?" The blonde-haired girl asked

"Isn't that what he said Ino?"

"Yes the Blue Tiger saw something in Mary that she liked; they each saw a part of themselves in each other." Sasuke stated instead of letting them fight.

A year later, Mary had all the men madly in love with her and all the women jealous of her beauty and strength.

The crappy end.

* * *

**Now, you might be asking (if you did not get it in the first place) how is this or why is this a Mary Sue?**

**Well let me point it out 1) I introduced Mary in the first paragraph, before you all start yelling at me, I know not all Sues start out that way or not all Ocs are Sues because they were introduced in the first paragraph, no biting my head off, however most are.**

**2) I made sure she was stronger then everyone else. That is what I dislike about Sues, they are stronger then everyone else, no matter who or what the other people are.**

**3) Oh look, I was nice enough to give her a history that put her in a good light. She being the bravest little girl in the world walked up to the big bad tiger that on one else dared to... God I hate that.**

**4) She made Sasuke blush! OMG talk about Ooc for poor Sus-gay.**

**If you find anything else Mary Sue is about this stupid little story of mine, feel free to point it out =D**


End file.
